Humanity Part One
by vamphile
Summary: The beginning of the sequal to Broken 1-5 Buffy Angel Xander Cordelia And FAITH


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, duh, joss whedon does and the WB and 20th C. fox and others with more money than me  
  
Title Humanity part one  
  
Summary: this is the sequal to broken 1-5 so in case you havent read broken, or have but have aslo read  
so many other fics that you can't keep the plot points straight  
  
Angel is human, and lives in Sunnydale with Buffy  
Xander is Married to Cordelia  
Giles is still singleoand still watching (unofficialy}  
At the moment the fate of Wesely is unknown  
At the moment the fate of Willow is unkown  
  
okay enjoy.  
  
oh and if you do enjoy tell me so kgoretrout@go.com  
  
  
  
Buffy turned her back to Angel. He knew she was mad as soon as he approached the bed.   
"Buffy, come on, this is ridiculous"  
"It's important to me" she moved even further towards the edge of the bed, away from Angel.  
"Buffy, it's not like I haven't looked at the pictures"  
"Glanced is more like it"  
"He ran his fingers through his wet hair, and gave an exasperated sigh, Buffy what do you want me to do?  
"Angel she said, her back still to him, I have researched this for months and you can't even be bothered to glance at what I have found.  
Fine I will take a look but I still don't understand why we need to do this  
Because we have to make a decision  
Why  
Because that's what people do  
People? What are you saying?   
Nothing it's just that I spend months researching and planning and you cant even be bothered to give an opinion  
Well I gave my opinion, I don't even think that we need new dishes  
She flung her body over to glare at him. "Not dishes china. And it's not about need, it's about registering so our friends know what to buy us for the wedding  
"Why would they want to buy us dishes?  
What do you want them to buy us, a fighting ax or oh I know a new crossbow?  
Buffy those are our choices? Dishes or weapons?  
Angel, all I ask is that you tell me which pattern you like better  
Fine let me see them again  
No, forget it never mind  
In the year and a half since Angel had turned human he and Buffy had had many fights, this one was by far in his opinion the stupidest.  
Buffy, it's four in the morning  
So?  
She had a point there, neither of them had given up the nocturnal schedule when he had changed, he had thankfully retained much of his vampire strength and healing ability and she was still the slayer and so they patrolled at night getting in around two, they barely made it to bed most days before sunrise  
Buffy, can't we just  
Just what Angel  
Nothing, it's just this is so stupid  
Oh, so now you think stupid she said and she sat up on the bed,   
Just the sight of her naked back still turned Angel on but he said nothing  
Buffy pulled on a pair of black leather boots that she had discarded the night before  
He watched her pull them on with some amusement  
What are you doing?  
I'm leaving  
He smiled, and honestly wasn't sure if it was the sight of her naked in just those boots or the thought of her storming off into the night in such a state of undress, either way, he had no desire for her to leave right now  
Buffy, come on lets talk about this.  
She glared at him, hands on hips, oh, now you want to talk  
He moved towards her warily  
Look honey, it's just that I am new to this whole big wedding thing and I guess I never understood the importance of plates before  
She pushed him away from her and he ended up on his back on the bed  
China, not dishes  
Angel tried to hide his smile but he couldn't  
What are you laughing at?  
Nothing I swear, and by hiding his smile he only managed to make it look like a smirk  
Buffy straddled him; he could feel the cool leather of the boots against his thighs and her warmth against his swiftly growing erection.  
Angel, registering china is an important step in the wedding process.  
You said that about the band  
That's important too she said  
She gyrated her hips against his growing desire and truth is told was not much in the mood to fight anymore, and yet she continued  
Buffy he moaned   
Angel, this is not finished we need to pick a china pattern  
She leaned forward her body pressed against his, whispering into his ear, Angel what do you want  
He moaned and was about to answer when she finished her question  
Ivy lace or rowan berries  
Dishes again he asked?  
She pulled off of him entirely  
I said its china  
Oh, yeah he said, china and he rolled on top of her  
Buffy, I really like rowanberries  
And with that she wrapped her leather booted legs around his waist and neither of them slept until long after sunrise.  
  
Angel felt Buffy wake up, he was on his back, she on her stomach one leg thrown over his own, and he was vaguely aware of the soft heat she gave off when she snuggled her head against his chest and held him for a moment before she jumped in the shower.  
It had taken practice but Angel had finally learned the best way to deal with a slayer first thing after they woke up, and that was too not.  
He smiled to himself as she help him and then listened as she showered and padded downstairs, in fifteen minutes she would have some coffee in a half hour it would be safe to talk to her  
As soon as she left the room he grabbed a magazine from her bandstand and rifled through the pages furiously until he found what he was looking for. He groaned, how was he gonna tell her that he hated the pattern rowanberries. The thought left his mind when he heard a crash come from the living room; he threw on a pair of jeans and headed downstairs to make sure everything was okay.  
  
Buffy awoke to the soft gentle almost snoring of Angel, waking up next to him was the best, well okay, second best thing about him being human. She loved his smell and the feel of his heartbeat beneath her ear when she rested her head on his chest. She nuzzled against him for a moment and glanced at the clock, ugh, 3:30 if she didn't get up soon she would not get anything accomplished before patrolling tonight. She slid out of bed and headed to the shower. The warm water slid down her body hitting the same spots Angels hands had earlier, she turned her thoughts to more, or well, less interesting topics before she hurried back to bed and what small part of the day was left was also lost to earthly delights. She turned the water to cold for just a moment before getting out, it didn't work, she still wanted Angel but she knew she had phone calls to make and plans to finalize, the wedding was only six months away.  
  
She threw on sweat pants and a tank top and, still bleary eyed headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. As soon as it was finished she poured herself a large mug of it and was blowing on it as she headed to the living room.  
  
"Hey B"  
Faith was lounging on the overstuffed couch as though she had been there quite a while; she was ideally flipping through a bridal magazine.  
Buffy was too surprised to say anything, she dropped her coffee mug and felt the hot liquid surround her toes...still she said nothing.  
  
Angel came to a halt at the top of the stairs and took in the scene. Faith was sitting nonchalantly in the living room; Buffy was standing apparently frozen in a puddle of coffee  
  
"Faith" Angel said,  
"Angel" Faith moved forward with the easy confident stride she had and hugged him, "good to see you man"  
"It is man now right?"  
  
Angel wrapped his arms around her, more out of instinct than anything. "Um, yeah"  
"Well, congrats on getting what you wanted" Faith stared pointedly at Buffy  
  
Buffy regained her composure somewhere around the time that Angel hugged Faith.  
  
She smiled her brilliant smile and looked at Faith" hey Faith it's really good to see you could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything for you B"  
  
The smile never left Buff's face and never actually reached her eyes "get the hell out of my house"  
  
Angel had by this point extricated himself from Faith's embrace and was walking towards Buffy.  
  
"Faith this really isn't a good time right now. Why don't you come back um,"?  
  
"Never?" Buffy filled in for him  
  
"um, yeah, or at least much later"  
  
"Faith smiled, hey, it's cool, I know you all don't' trust me but it's okay, I'm all redeemed and stuff, and there's a big bad we've got to deal with"  
"Okay" Buffy said " well, it was really great to see you, bye now" she opened the door and stood waiting expectantly  
  
What she didn't' expect was for Xander and Cordelia to walk in followed by Giles.  
"See" Xander said, I told you she would be here already"  
"Yes well, you were correct Xander, shall I give you a reward?"  
Buffy looked at Giles, Xander Cordelia who was becoming more apparently pregnant daily. "And the three of you are here because?"  
"Cordy had a vision" Angel said quietly  
Cordelia looked up, being pregnant sucks, I can't even take an aspirin, or a shot of vodka after these things now, ugh"  
Xander helped her to the couch, or tried to but Cordelia slapped him away. "I'm pregnant not an invalid, god, she said, Xander pretended to be mad but he knew Cordelia too well to think her bitchiness would ever leave her entirely and he loved her too much to stop trying to help her.  
  
Buffy shook her head in aggravation, and turned her attention to Giles" okay, so the Cordelia has a vision of Faith and you all show up here, anything else I need to know? Hey Cordy, is there an apocalypse on the way or maybe a big snake or something, come on, this isn't' quite my worst day yet, give me something"  
  
Buffy Giles said, we really do have some concerns  
  
no concerns Buffy said, Faith's gonna leave town all nice and quiet and simple like and if she doesn't well I'm gonna cut her into 13 pieces and bury one in each cemetery in Sunnydale  
  
Angel put his arm around Buffy, "honey, you know there are only twelve cemeteries in Sunnydale" yeah well I was thinking we could use her head as a bookend.  
  
Oh Xander said, nice visual, tell me Buffy do you plan on writhing this into a children's book soon because I'm gonna be in the market for them and hell I'd hate to miss it.  
  
Buffy silenced him with a look  
  
Angel was a little amused but also a little concerned about Faith.  
He glanced at her, she was standing in the corner of the crowded room, Angel had moved all of his furniture from LA and Buffy had refused to give up her stuff, claiming leather furniture made her chafe, and because of a silly rule of Angels about not buying a house on the market due to the owners unexpected "neck aneurisms" they had yet to find a house and so, with Giles Cordelia Xander Angel Faith Buffy and two households worth of stuff, there was barely room to walk let alone fight.  
  
Buffy didn't seem to mind the lack of space; she looked ready to fight.  
  
Faith who didn't back away from fights wasn't necessarily scared of a confrontation with Buffy; she just wasn't looking for one.   
"Buffy" Angel said, "why don't we hear Faith out, see why she's here, and then, if you still want to, you can kill her" he smiled at the last part, to show it was a joke, he wasn't at all sure Buffy had taken it as such.  
  
Buffy glanced at Faith questioningly, well, what was so important that you broke out of prison to come see me?  
  
Buffy I don't break out I've been out for months slaying on the east coast, god you think LA is covered in vamps you should try NY, they don't even try to hide there, they just walk around all night long.  
  
And so you got bored and thought you'd destroy my life for kicks?  
  
Buffy, really not here to destroy you, we have to work to gether, something bigs coming up.  
  
Oh yeah, right  
l  
Giles cut in at this point, could you describe this something big?  
  
Sure, horns, bout seven feet tall three feet wide, oh, and green,   
  
What is it he wants?  
  
She, it's a woman, long black hair, she wants to mate, with vamps. And she's here in Sunnydale.  
  
Oh now come on, Xander said, if that were true then  
  
Yes Giles said then Buffy would have had some portent of it  
  
They all glanced at Buffy who was now sitting on a chair looking pale. Its hair isn't brown she said, it's auburn.  
  
  
End part one.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
